Dikejar Akatsuki, Bersembunyi di Akademi AlRevis
by Fei Mei
Summary: Vemei Katoji adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki. Kini anggota Akatsuki lainnya sedang mencari keberadaan dirinya karena Vemei memegang seluruh rahasia organisasi Akatsuki. Karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana, dengan menggunakan Mantra Pemindah Tempat ia sampai di akademi Al-Revis. Tanpa disangka, ia pun tidak hanya mendapatkan tempat perlindungan,tetapi juga cinta. Roxis x OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Crossover pertama! Perpaduan antara fandom Naruto dan Mana Khemia 1. Pertama kalinya juga nulis di genre Adventure :3

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, Mana Khemia punya NIS America Games. Plot hanya punya Fei, begitu pula dengan OC.

**A/N**: Itachi berumur 17 tahun.

.

.

.

Vemei Katoji, lahir 16 tahun yang lalu, itulah aku. Lahir dan besar di desa Konoha. Sampai suatu ketika…kedua orangtuaku, yang merupakan Shinobi dan Kunoichi, dinyatakan hilang dalam perjalanan misi mereka. Saat mereka ditemukan beberapa hari kemudian, tubuh mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuaku di umurku yang kesebelas.

Setelah itu aku di bawa ke panti asuhan dan di sekolahkan di panti tersebut, seadanya. Aku, yang lahir dalam keluarga bangsawan diperlakukan seperti pengemis. Kalau mau, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyuruh orang-orang panti untuk menyekolahkanku ke sekolah yang lebih layak, toh aku bisa membiayai diriku sendiri dengan uang orangtuaku. Tetapi mereka bilang akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap tinggal di panti.

Untungnya aku anak jenius. Bukan, aku bukannya mau sombong, tetapi semua anak-anak panti, pengasuh, guru, dan orang-orang sekitar bilang begitu. Dan aku pun merasa kalau aku memang berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang seusiaku. Waktu umurku tiga belas tahun, mereka memindahkanku ke Akademi Konoha untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tim-tim Genin di akademi, karena akhirnya mereka menyayangkan kejeniusanku yang dipendam dalam panti asuhan. Tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa?

Kini aku sudah berusia 16 tahun, dan aku sudah tidak tinggal di kampung halamanku, Konoha. Ikat kepalaku yang berlambang Konoha kini sudah tidak mulus lagi, karena ada bekas pisau ditengah-tengahnya. Ya, aku adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki sekarang.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, dan orang banyak pun menyayangkan kenapa aku meninggalkan Konoha dan bergabung dalam Akatsuki. Jawabannya sederhana. Beberapa bulan yang lalu seorang pemuda bernama Pain dan seorang gadis bernama Konan datang ke rumahku (ya, rumah orangku. Pada akhirnya aku tidak perlu tinggal di panti asuhan lagi). Mereka berkata akan membantuku balas dendam pada shinobi-shinobi yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua. Pain dan Konan mengaku kalau mereka tahu siapa yang telah menyebabkan kematian orangtuaku. Dan aku pun mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan desaku, dan menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

Tidak sampai seminggu aku tinggal di komunitas yang baru, aku mengetahui tentang sebuah fakta yang cukup menyebalkan. Yaitu fakta bahwa Pain dan Konan hanya menginginkan kekuatanku. Kekuatan elemen air yang dahsyat yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, mereka membutuhkan orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut dalam kelompok mereka. Pain dan Konan tidak peduli akan keinginanku untuk balas dendam, dan mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh orangtuaku. Tetapi aku membiarkan mereka. Aku tidak mengundurkan diri dari Akatsuki. Tidak setelah aku membunuh beberapa orang tidak berdosa demi kepentingan misi Akatsuki. Tidak setelah aku terlibat cukup jauh dalam misi-misi Akatsuki. Dan juga tidak setelah aku sudah tahu banyak rahasia Akatsuki, sebab menurut anggota-anggota yang lain, aku dapat dipercaya. Sehingga aku kini menjadi seperti tangan kanan kedua Pain setelah Konan. Mereka mempercayaiku dan memberitahuku semua rahasia mereka. Dan dengan begini, aku tidak yakin kalau mereka akan membiarkan aku pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki begitu saja, setelah aku tahu semua hal tentang mereka.

Setelah berbulan-bulan mengikuti Akatsuki (Pain dan Konan sudah tahu kalau aku tahu mereka berbohong), aku jadi terbiasa dengan aktivitas mereka. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan orangtuaku, tidak peduli lagi dengan hasrat balas dendam lagi. Kubuang perasaan dan emosiku. Aku mencoba untuk tutup telinga setiap kali ada berita-berita tentang Konoha. Aku sudah bukan bagian Konoha lagi. Dan sekali pun aku ingin kembali ke Konoha, itu sudah terlalu terlambat.

Aku berteman cukup baik dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Dari penjaga rahasia, kini aku pun menjadi sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sungguhkah? Sahabat? Huh, bagiku mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang tidak berguna yang dikumpulkan Pain dengan terpaksa (percaya atau tidak, aku makin sombong sekarang).

Deidara, Hidan, dan Tobi bisa kumanfaatkan kalau aku sedang bosan, mereka berdua bisa bertingkah seperti badut. Deidara, Konan, dan Zetsu bisa kuajak diskusi tentang apa saja. Kakuzu dan Sasori terlalu pendiam. Sedangkan Itachi…menurutku dia _stalker_. Serius, dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh setiap hari, entah kenapa.

Tatapan Itachi selalu membuatku takut. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum, tertawa, atau menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapku lurus-lurus. Tapi aku bisa membaca apa yang tersirat dalam tatapannya. Nafsu.

Benar. Kemarin malam ia mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarku yang _seharusnya_ sudah kukunci rapat-rapat seperti biasa. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi ia berhasil masuk ke kamarku. Aku takut dan bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku keluar dari panti asuhan, aku merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Aku diam di tempat tidurku, tidak berani bergerak, bersuara, atau membuka mata. Itachi pasti mengira aku sedang terlelap.

Saat Itachi mulai mendaratkan tangannya ke pinggangku, aku terkejut. Dan dia pasti sudah menyadari kalau aku tidaklah sedang tertidur. Aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku, lalu menendang perutnya keras-keras saat ia mencoba membuka paksa baju tidurku. Yang aku tahu malam itu adalah, aku harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini. Aku langsung mengambil tasku –satu-satunya tasku- yang isinya tidak pernah kuletakkan di luar tas, lalu berlari keluar dari markas Akatsuki.

Itachi akan mengejarku. Itu pasti. Pain dan yang lainnya pun pasti mengejarku juga. Mungkin mereka tidak akan peduli tentang apa yang telah Itachi perbuat padaku, tetapi mereka sangat peduli akan rahasia organisasi ini.

Melihat ke kiri dan kananku, aku bimbang. Tidak tahu harus kemana. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah langkah kakiku yang tak menentu. Satu yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin pergi ke desa-desa manapun, apalagi Konoha. Aku pengkhianat, aku adalah Akatsuki. Meskipun sekarang aku pasti sudah berstatus _mantan_ Akatsuki, tetap saja aku adalah pembunuh.

Lalu bagaimana? Harus kemana? Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sebuah mantra. Bukan jutsu, tetapi mantra. Mantra ini pernah kubaca di sebuah buku dalam tasku ini. _Mantra Pemindah Tempat_. Itu mantra sihir, seperti tasku yang merupakan tas sihir. Ya, tas sihir yang kecil dan tidak memiliki kapasitas ruang. Inilah sebabnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot merapikan barang di ruanganku.

Derap langkah kaki di belakangku makin dekat, dan aku masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalau aku menggunakan mantra itu, aku harus kemana? Tetap saja aku tidak tahu harus ke tempat apa. Tapi biarlah. Kuucapkan mantra itu sambil membayangkan sambil membayangkan sebuah gedung secara asal. Dan dalam hitungan detik, saat aku membuka mataku, aku tidaklah di hutan lagi. sekelilingku bukanlah hutan tempat kuberdiri sebelumnya. Aku ada di atas sebuah jembatan besar. Di hadapanku ada sebuah gedung –yang pastinya tidak sama persis seperti yang kubayangkan- dan ada tulisan "Al-Revis Academy" yang cukup besar, sehingga aku bisa membacanya dengan sangat jelas padahal aku ada di luar gerbang.

Kulihat jam yang ada di salah satu menara. Sudah pukul tiga pagi. Atau subuh. Berarti aku tidak tidur semalaman. Pandangan mataku menjadi gelap dan aku pun pingsan.

Sekarang, setelah siuman dari pingsanku (yang memalukan itu), aku dikelilingi oleh empat anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Anak laki-laki pertama rambutnya berwarna abu terang, seperti perak. Yang kedua berambut pirang panjang dan berkacamata. Anak perempuan pertama berambut merah muda panjang, yang kedua berambut kuning dan memiliki ekor serta telinga kucing, yang ketiga berambut biru (warna rambut yang nyaris sama dengan Konan), dan yang terakhir berambut abu-abu sambil menggendong boneka beruang. Eh, tunggu dulu, dia…melayang di udara… hantu?!

"Sudah kuduga ekspresinya akan seperti itu. untung dia tidak pingsan lagi…" keluh anak perempuan berambut kuning.

"Iya nih, kan aku sudah bilang seharusnya kau jangan disini dulu. Kalau dia sampai jantungan bagaimana?!" kata perempuan yang berambut merah muda.

"Apa? Aku, kan khawatir!" ujar si…err, hantu (mungkin).

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga. Jangan membuat dia pusing dengan suara-suara kalian! Vayne, aku akan mencari Flay dan Muppy, memberitahu mereka kalau perempuan ini sudah sadar. Kau tolong jaga dia disini," kata laki-laki berkacamata itu lalu keluar dari ruangan. Vayne, si anak laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum padaku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Namaku Vayne Aurelius, kau bisa panggil aku Vayne. Yang berambut merah muda itu Jessica Philomele, panggil dia Jess. Yang berekor namanya Nicole Mimi Tithel, tapi dia suka dipanggil Nikki. Kalau yang berambut biru ini Anna Lemouri, panggil saja Anna. Yang…eh…" dia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang melayang sebelah sana adalah Pamela. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kau curigai, dia hantu."

"Tenang, aku bukan arwah gentayangan! Aku hanya belum tenang saja…" kata Pamela.

"Jangan buat dia takut, Pamela!" ujar Jess.

Mendengar Pamela cekikikan kecil, aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil di sudut bibirku. Orang-orang ini menarik. Lucu, bukan lucu seperti Deidara yang bodoh, tetapi memang mereka sepertinya punya selera humor. Oke, yang tadi itu mungkin tidak lucu, tetapi aku merasakan kehangatan tinggal dekat mereka, dan aku dapat merasakan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang terakhir kali kudapatkan saat orangtuaku beranjak pergi untuk misi terakhir mereka.

"Terus," kata Vayne membuyarkan lamunanku, "Yang berkacamata tadi itu Roxis Rosenkrantz. Roxis adalah orang yang menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah, dan dia pun yang paling khawatir, sepertinya karena tadi itu yang pertama kalinya ia menemukan orang pingsan."

Namanya Roxis? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Mungkin aku pernah kenal dengannya. Tetapi kapan? Dimana?

"Oh, nanti kau akan bertemu dengan teman kami yang lain, namanya Flay dan Muppy. Flay berambut merah dan tubuhnya kekar. Dan Muppy, dia bukan manusia. Dia semacam alien. Tetapi dia baik, kok," jelas Jess. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja, tanda aku mengerti.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Anna.

"Vemei…Katoji…" ucapku pelan. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku harus mengganti namaku, tetapi tidak menemukan nama yang bagus.

"Baiklah, Vemei, selamat datang di Akademi Al-Revis!" kata Nikki dengan (sangat) ceria.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan tinggal disini sementara waktu. Ini adalah sekolah _alchemist_, aku tahu itu. Aku pernah membaca tentang sekolah ini di suatu buku milik ibuku. Tidak tinggal disini sebagai Akatsuki atau kunoichi, tetapi sebagai murid _alchemist_ yang baru. Kuharap Itachi dan yang lainnya tidak tahu akalu aku ada disini. Semoga saja…

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: liat chapter 1.

.

.

.

Hari-hari dan minggu-minggu telah kulewati di sekolah Al-Revis. Aku belajar banyak tentang ramuan dan mempelajari banyak teknik baru untuk bertarung. Ternyata jutsu-jutsuku sangat berguna sekali disini.

Ada banyak hal-hal aneh yang kutemui disini. _Well_, sebenarnya hal-hal aneh tersebut bukan yang berhubungan dengan benda semua sih… aku bertemu dengan manusia setengah hewan lainnya seperti Nikki yang punya telinga dan ekor kucing, lalu ada monster berkeliaran di perpustakaan paling dalam dan menara jam (padahal di ujung menara jam ada ruang kepala sekolah, aku bingung kenapa bisa begitu), dan sebagainya.

Omong-omong, kalian percaya tidak kalau aku sekarang sudah tidak sombong lagi? Aku awalnya sangat amat tidak percaya (duh, padahal aku yang merasakan tapi aku juga yang tidak percaya). Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, ada kehangatan di antara teman-teman baruku, dan kebaikan mereka sukses meluluhkan hatiku untuk kembali menjadi Vemei Katoji yang sebenarnya. Menjadi Vemei Katoji yang dulu, sebelum kehilangan orangtua. Vemei Katoji yang ramah dan murah senyum, perhatian dan melankolis.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan aku di Al-Revis dan hidup sebagai murid disini. Setiap akhir pekan aku sering pergi ke perpustakaan dengan Roxis atau Jess. Omong-omong tentang Roxis, dia sebenarnya cukup menarik, sayangnya pendiam. Dia agak dingin, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan agap perhatian padaku. Bukannya aku kegeeran, ya, tapi aku sering merasa kalau dia selalu memperhatikanku. Aku tidak risih diperhatikan olehnya, aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan kadang aku melempar senyum padanya kalau aku menangkapnya sedang mendaratkan pandangannya padaku.

Sekarang kalian bisa tebak sendiri, kan? Ya, aku tertarik pada Roxis. Bukan hanya tertarik, tetapi aku menyukainya. Aku tidak peduli kalau ternyata ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, itu tidak masalah buatku. Dia membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman, dan sepertinya ia pun merasakan kenyamanan itu. Untuk lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, ia berhasil membuatku lupa tentnag Akatsuki, membuatku lupa bahwa aku masih dalam pengejaran Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Berpikir tentang Akatsuki, sekarang bagaimana? Apakah mereka sudah menyerah? Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau pun mereka masih mencari-cari keberadaanku, mungkinkah mereka akan mencari sampai ke tempat ini? bagaimana caranya mereka mencariku? Kemudian aku teringat satu hal. Jubahku. Jubah Akatsukiku. Kucari jubah itu dalam tasku dan aku tidak menemukannya. Pasti ketinggalan di kamarku di markas Akatsuki. Sial…dan Akatsuki bisa menggunakan pembauan dari jubahku untuk mencari keberadaanku…

"Mei?" panggil Roxis dari luar kamarku.

"Ya, Roxis?" tanyaku.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eh, mencari jubahku…"

"Aku sudah mencari tahu di beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Waktu yang harus ditempuh kalau berjalan kaki dari sini ke Konoha setidak-tidaknya memakan empat puluh lima hari paling cepat," ujarnya, seakan tahu kecemasanku.

Aku mengucapkan 'Oh' dengan pelan, seperti gumaman, lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Roxis mendekap tubuhku dan berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan ia berjanji untuk melindungiku.

"Karena aku menyukaimu…" katanya pelan, berbisik di telingaku. Setelah itu ia melepas pelukannya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

Sungguhkah itu? Dia menyukaiku? Roxis Rosenkrantz menyukaiku, si _mantan_ pembunuh berdarah biru ini?

Sehari kemudian, Roxis menginginkan _jawaban_ku, jawaban atas pertanyaan perasaannya. Dan kuutarakan bahwa aku pun menyukainya. Lalu ia tersenyum, sangat tampan menurutku.

Di hari yang sama, Lorr, salah satu guru kami mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang shinobi sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Lorr bisa meramal? Aku baru tahu. Dia bilang mereka akan sampai ke Al-Revis dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Sembilan orang shinobi; maaf, dia meralat dan bilang kalau ada delapan shinobi dan seorang kunoichi. Akatsuki, itu pasti mereka.

Roxis yang menyadari kekhawatisanku langsung mengenggam erat tanganku. Nafasku tidak teratur. Apakah ini mimpi? Mereka sudah menemukanku? Mereka sudah tahu keberadaanku? Mereka akan segera sampai disini? Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah menemukanku? Apakah mereka akan mengajak dan memaksaku kembali bergabung dengan organisasi itu? Oh, jangan-jangan, mereka akan membunuhku?

"Perang," ucap Flay.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan berperang dengan mereka. Jumlah kita ditambah dengan anak-anak yang lain dan guru-guru disini bisa mengalahkan jumlah mereka," ujar Flay dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan jumlah orang. Jangan gila Flay, mereka kuat dan tangguh, sudah terbiasa membunuh manusia hanya dalam hitungan detik!" kataku.

"Lalu? Kalau tidak perang, kita akan menyerah saja, begitu? Maksudku, memangnya kau ingin kembali dengan mereka? Tidak, kan?" tanya Nikki.

"Memang tidak…tapi…ini adalah permasalahanku, kalian tidak perlu sampai terseret masuk ke dalamnya," kataku pelan.

"Sejak awal kita sudah ada di dalam permasalahan ini bersama-sama –dan kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. _We are all in this together_, oke?" kata Roxis sambil mengecup keningku perlahan.

Dengan ragu aku pun mengangguk. Perang. Baiklah, kuturuti kata-kata Flay. Ia, Vayne, dan Nikki memimpin barisan depan yang berusaha untuk memblok gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Jess dan Roxis tetap tinggal bersamaku. Sedangkan Muppy, Pamela, dan Anna memberi instruksi bagi mereka yang bertahan di dalam sekolah. Wow, hanya karena aku, seorang Vemei Katoji, akan terjadi perang besar di sekolah ini. Gila.

Benar juga kata-kata Lorr, tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam Akatsuki sudah tiba di jembatan besar, tempat dimana aku sampai dengan Mantra Pemindah Tempat. Semua sudah siap siaga. Dan dari bola Kristal Pamela (yang entah dia dapatkan darimana), aku bisa melihat Pein, Konan, dan Itachi ada di paling depan. Mereka perlahan-lahan bisa menyusup bahkan tanpa bertarung dengan teman-temanku. Aku menarik nafas berat saat Itachi mulai menggunakan mangekyo sharingan-nya, lalu dalam hitungan detik sudah ada puluhan anak yang terkapar di tanah (kuharap mereka hanya pingsan dan bukan mati).

Roxis beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku dan Jess disini. Dia pergi menuju tempat Itachi. Anggota Akatsuki semuanya berpencar ke segala arah di dalam Al-Revis, dan Itachi menuju asrama perempuan, menuju kamarku, seakan dia sudah tahu dimana aku disembunyikan.

Ketika Roxis membuka pintu kamarku, sekilas aku mencium bau amis darah. Darah siapa? Kuharap bukan darah orang-orang Al-Revis, meskipun kemungkinan besar memang darah mereka. Akatsuki tidak akan pernah berdarah dalam pertarungan. Sekalipun berdarah, tidak mungkin sampai menciptakan bau amis darah yang luar biasa seperti ini.

Teriakan dan jeritan Roxis terdengar dari dalam kamar ini. Aku ingin menyusulnya, begitu pula Jess. Akhirnya kami berdua keluar dari kamar bersama-sama, dan melihat Roxis sedang disiksa dalam ruang halusinasi yang dibuat Itachi. _Kejam_.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, akhirnya, _Mei-chan_," kata Itachi tersenyum picik. Aku paling tidak suka dengan cara dan nadanya menyebut atau memanggil namaku. Panggilan –chan selalu membuatku seperti diremehkan, dan aku bukan anak kecil yang lemah. Dan aku paling benci kalau dia yang memanggil namaku.

"Menunduk, Mei!" seru seorang perempuan, Nikki, sambil mengayunkan "yoyo" raksasanya ke kepala Itachi.

Entah laki-laki itu kurang sigap atau apa, untuk pertama kalinya senjata seperti sukses menghantam kepalanya sampai terjatuh. Dia masih tetap menyadarkan diri tentu saja, tetapi kepalanya berdarah.

"Nikki!" kata Jess senang.

"Yah, akhirnya kita berhasil menangkap delapan orang yang lainnya. Waktu Lorr bilang kalau mereka akan sampai kesini dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, kepala sekoalh langsung menghubungi Konoha, meminta Hokage mereka untuk mengirimkan Anbu sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan lalu, delapan orang teman orang ini sudah ditangkap para Anbu tersebut," jelas Nikki, sambil beberap Anbu menggunakan jutsu untuk menyekap Itachi.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh rasa syukur dan terimakasih, membantu Roxis untuk berdiri dan meyakinkan ia bahwa ia sudah lepas dari ilusinasi buatan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, Flay, Anna, Pamela, Muppy, dan Vayne datang ke tempat kami dengan setengah berlari.

"Wow, untung ada kau, Pamela!" kata Anna.

"Apa? Dia kenapa?" tanya Jess.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Pamela cukup berperan dalam pertempuran ini! kita semua tentu tahu bahwa dia punya banyak teman yang agak, eh, agak aneh, monster begitu. Nah, ia memanggil semua teman-temannya untuk membantu kita!" jawab Nikki senang.

"…Jadi, semuanya sudah selesai?" gumam Muppy.

"Tentu saja! Selamat untuk kita semua! Kita harus mengadakan pesta!" seru Flay.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sekarang, Mei, kau akan kembali ke Konoha? Atau…-"

"Aku akan tetap tinggal disini," kataku, memotong kata-kata Vayne.

Roxis tersenyum hangat padaku. Tidak hanya dia. Tetapi teman-temanku yang lain juga tersenyum. Oh, dan tidak hanya teman-temanku, tetapi aku juga tersenyum untuk mereka. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku, dan aku akan tinggal dengan mereka.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Cuma 2 chapters doang sih ==. Kali ini Fei memperbanyak dialognya, karena sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Fei kalo nulis tuh jarang ada dialognya…

Oke, silahkan tunggu story yang lainnya! :3


End file.
